


A Fitting Punishment

by MementoMori115



Category: Akame ga Kill!
Genre: Forced Orgasm, Other, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMori115/pseuds/MementoMori115
Summary: Instead of killing Chelsea during their encounter, Kurome decides that she is deserving of a different form of punishment.A/N- Not used to adding tags to my stories so forgive me if it's lacking.





	A Fitting Punishment

A/N- Not exactly sure what possessed me to write this. I suppose I kind of wanted to try writing smut for a while, and I guess I finally got around to doing it. I may or may not add to this or continue it depending on the response. It’s a little rough, but bear in mind this is my first attempt at anything like this.

Be sure to leave a review, I guess. If you want to I mean.

I DO NOT CONDONE OR ENCOURAGE ANY OF THE ACTS REPRESENTED IN THIS STORY.

*EDIT*- added a bit more content to this chapter and fixed some mistakes.

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!!!

(-)

Chelsea new she fucked up the second she heard Kurome’s voice come from behind her. Evidently she was still alive and pissed as all hell. Chelsea only had but a small window of opportunity to use her teigu to transform and escape before she was caught up in Kurome’s wrath.

“I hope you know what happens now.” spoke Kurome as she readied her sword.

Chelsea turned to run but just as she did, Kurome rushed forward and slashed with her sword. Kurome’s blade sliced straight through Chelsea’s teigu, completely destroying it along with any hope she had of escape. But other than that she escaped the attack unharmed.

The auburn haired assassin didn’t even stop to ponder how it was that she was unscathed by Kurome’s attack and kept running. But she was stopped when she felt the blunt edge of Kurome’s sword strike her in the back of the legs. Chelsea tumbled to the ground, her hands and knees scraped slightly, but otherwise fine as she landed on her hands and knees. In that moment she knew that she was about to die. Any moment now Kurome would deliver the killing blow and it would be all over. Her life flashed before her eyes. All the friends she’d made, all those she’d lost, every single choice and regret. In the end it all seemed pointless once she came face to face with her own mortality. So all she could do was brace herself for what was about to come.

However after a few moments of waiting, the attack never came. Chelsea built up enough courage to turn her head and see if someone had saved her from her fate, but to her surprise all she saw was Kurome still standing there with a sinister smile on her face.

‘Isn’t she going to kill me?’ Chelsea thought.

Almost as if reading her mind, Kurome answered. “No.” she said darkly. “No, I won’t kill you.”

For a moment Chelsea thought Kurome might have had a change of heart, but those thoughts were dashed aside with what she said next.

“I have a much better idea of what to do with you. A much more fitting punishment for your crimes.” Kurome said as she tapped the blunt side of her sword against her hand. She then leaned forward until her mouth was right next to Chelsea’s ear. “I’m going to have you suffer. You will experience all the shame and humiliation the world has to offer.” Kurome said as she pinned Chelsea to the ground. Needless to say Chelsea was terrified of the implications. “I will break you, over and over until there is nothing left but a lump of flesh that will follow my every order. My own personal puppet. A doll whose only purpose is to obey me.” Kurome spoke as she looked Chelsea in the eyes and grinned madly. “I hope you are ready, because it will most certainly not be gentle.” Kurome then smacked Chelsea with the blunt edge of her sword and knocked her unconscious.

(-)

As Chelsea began to stir she tried to remember what just happened. She recalled trying to kill Kurome and then...

“!” Chelsea’s eyes immediately snapped open and scanned her surroundings. It was completely dark save for a single light that shone down on her. She had no idea where she was, but she thought she could hear faint murmurings around her. Chelsea tried moving but quickly discovered that she was bound. She was hanging from the ceiling by a rope that was tied around her wrists. Leaving just enough length for her to stand on the ground by her toes. She had a piece of tape covering her mouth but other than that she was fine. Her body surprisingly unharmed and not even her clothes were damaged. The only real thing of note was that her boots and socks were discarded.

‘Where am I?’ she wondered in her mind as she tried swinging back and forth in some futile attempt to escape before her captors returned. Unfortunately for her she then heard the sound of footsteps approaching through the darkness. It didn’t take long for a figure to appear. It was Kurome.

“Ah, nice to see that you have finally woken up.” she said cheekily. “I take it you like your current arrangements?”

Chelsea glared at her and muttered a curse beneath the tape which bound her mouth.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” spoke Kurome as she approached Chelsea. “I decided to pull out all the stops in your torment.” she said as she brushed her hand across Chelsea’s cheek. Chelsea recoiled in response, not wanting that womans hand on her body. “Oh, you’re so cute when you’re resisting.” teased Kurome. 

The dark haired woman circled around Chelsea like a shark sizing up its prey. Her eyes taking in every detail of her outfit and body. Chelsea didn’t like the look that Kurome had in her eyes. It reminded her of how a man would undress women with his eyes. Chelsea was getting progressively uncomfortable as the situation continued without Kurome doing anything to her.

“Tell me, do you remember what I promised I would do to you?” asked Kurome.

Chelsea said nothing in response, primarily because of the tape over her mouth.

“Oh, my mistake. You can’t answer. Allow me to fix that.” Kurome said as she reached over to Chelsea’s mouth, grabbed the edge of the tape, and in one swift motion ripped it off.

Chelsea let out a small yelp of pain as the tape was removed. A slight stinging sensation and some redness all that was left from it. “What the hell do you want with me?” growled Chelsea. “I won’t tell you squat no matter how much you torture me.”

“Toture?” Kurome asked as she tilted her head to side in confusion. “I’m sorry, but you misunderstand. Although I will be torturing you, it won’t be in the normal sense of the word.”

Now it was Chelsea’s turn to be confused. What did she mean by that?

“And despite what you may think, I will not be doing this to get information out of you. This is merely your punishment.” explained Kurome as she pulled out a small knife. 

Chelsea reflexively winced as soon as she saw the blade. She wasn’t going to like where this was going.

“Think back. What did I say I would do to you?” asked Kurome.

Chelsea did her best to remember Kurome’s exact words from earlier. 

“I’m going to make you experience all the shame and humiliation the world has to offer.”

Chelsea’s eyes widened in alarm. 

Kurome recognized the flash of recognition. “Ah, so you remember now.” she said as she pllayed with the knife in her hands.

“Y-you can’t be serious! You plan to... to...” Chelsea couldn’t even say the words because she desperately hoped she was wrong.

“Humilate you? Yes.” answered Kurome. “Your body is now my personal play thing. And I will do with it as I want.” Kurome said as she leaned in close so her face was inches away from Chelsea’s. “But for that we really do need an audience don’t we?” Kurome then clapped. “Lights!”

At her word, the entire room lit up to reveal that they were in a theater. Chelsea and Kurome on the stage and a large number of people in the audience. Everyone was well dressed like they were going to a fancy ball and most had binoculars or goggles of some sort in order to see the display from far away.

“Ladies and gentlemen!” started Kurome. “Today we have a special treat for your viewing pleasure! Against all odds, we have successfully captured one of the assassins that have been plaguing the capital! One of the notorious, Night Raid assassins!”

Chelsea’s face paled and began to sweat worrisomely as Kurome continued her speech.

“So, as a special treat, we will be shaming her in front of you all as punishment!” Kurome exclaimed as she threw her arms outward. “Now, without further ado, let’s begin!” Kurome said as she made her way over to Chelsea.

“Y-you can’t be serious!” shouted Chelsea as she struggled in her bindings. “With all these people watching... that’s cruelty!”

“So is what you do on a regular basis.” responded Kurome as she used the knife to slice open Chelsea’s vest which caused the girl to stop struggling for fear of the blade slipping. The article of clothing opened up to reveal her white shirt underneath. Kurome then took the knife and slid it under Chelsea’s shirt and one by one cut off the buttons, causing her shirt to open and reveal her pale-blue bra.

Chelsea began madly blushing in embarrassment, only to realize the worst has yet to come. 

Kurome then cut along the sleeves until she reached the ends of the vest and shirt, the two pieces of ruined clothes falling to the ground and leaving Chelsea in just her bra to cover her chest. 

“I hope you’re ready, because here comes the fun part.” spoke Kurome as she walked behind Chelsea and sliced at the bra strap, causing the bra to fall to tjhe ground and expose Chelsea’s breats. Though they were not overly large, they still had a good size to them along with a healthy bounce. Her two nipples erect from the stimulus of being seen, looking like tiny cherries at the end of her breasts.

Chelsea held back her tears as she madly blushed from the humiliation of having her breasts seen and choked back a sob. From here on out it would only get worse. 

Kurome then circled back around to Chelsea’s front. “My, what cute little nipples you have.” Kurome said as she began to fondle Chelsea’s breasts. She rolled and molded the mounds in her hands before coming to the end and pinching the nipples. 

Chelsea had to hold back a moan as Kurome continued to tease her breasts. However it was a losing fight, for Kurome then leaned her head in and started sucking on one of Chelsea’s breasts. The feeling of her breast being sucked, the constant pulling motion, it was too much. And when Kurome bit down on the nipple, Chelsea was able to hold back no longer and let out a loud moan.

“Oh?” started Kurome. “Are you getting turned on while all of these people are watching?”

“N-no way in hell!” Chelsea barked. “There is no way that this would feel good!”

“Oh yeah?” Kurome said as she licked her lips. “Well, why don’t we check then.” Kurome said as she squatted down till her head was level with Chelsea’s crotch. “Time to see what down below.” 

“No! Anything but that!” she pleaded, but Kurome proceeded nonetheless. Chelsea gritted her teeth in embarrassment, a look of fear on her face, as Kurome reached her hands underneath her skirt. She could feel Kurome’s cold hands brush up against her buttocks before hooking her fingers in the back of her panties. Agonizingly slowly, Kurome pulled the panties down Chelsea’s legs. Reaching her ankles, she then plucked them off one foot at a time. She then held held them up between her fingers in front of Chelsea, presenting to her the evidence of her arousal. A wet patch soaking her panties in the middle. Chelsea turned her head away in shame.

“I take it this is all the proof we need.” Kurome said teasingly as she took a whiff of the panties. “Smells like you’re really turned on. And to think you were wearing such childish underwear.” she said as she inspected the panties. Chelsea had been wearing a pair of conservative pale-blue panties that had a small white cat printed on the butt with the word ‘meow’ written above it. “Who wants them?!” Kurome shouted as she turned to the crowd.

The audience erupted in a roar as all the men and some of the women demanded the soiled article of clothing. Kurome tossed the panties into the audience where a small fight broke out over ownership.

Chelsea watched in horror as a bunch of men were fighting over her panties. Panties that were soiled by her love juices.

“Now, what’s next?” asked Kurome. “Ah, I know. Why don’t we check to see if you’ve had your cherry popped?” 

Chelsea shivered in fear. “P-please... don’t...” 

“Or perhaps... you could tell us yourself.” suggested Kurome. “What’s it gonna be?”

Chelsea’s face burned with shame at the notion of admitting the status of her virginity, but it was better than having Kurome check it for her.

“I’m...” Chelsea trailed off.

“What was that?” asked Kurome. “I couldn’t quite catch that.”

“I said... I’m...” Chelsea said softly.

“Again?”

“I SAID, I’M A VIRGIN!!!” Chelsea shouted unintentionally.

“Hoh, that’s quite the proclamation to make. And so loud.” teased Kurome. 

Chelsea hung her head in shame and started to tear up.

“Buuuutttt...” started Kurome. “I’m not so sure I believe you. So I think I’ll check anyway.”

“B-but you said!” Chelsea started, but was interrupted by Kurome.

“That you could tell us yourself. I never said that I wouldn’t still check.” Kurome said as she stuck her head underneath Chelsea’s skirt. 

Chelsea shivered when she felt Kurome’s fingers part her folds and open up the path to her core. Her only saving grace was that her skirt hid the action from the audience.

“Hmm.” muttered Kurome. “I can’t see anything down here. I need some light.” Kurome said as she popped her head out from under Chelsea’s skirt. “I think you know what happens next~.” Kurome said as she gripped the sides of Chelsea’s skirt.

“N-no... Anything but that... I haven’t shown that place to anybody... Please... don’t.” she sobbed and begged.

Kurome teasingly raised and lowered the bottom part of Chelsea‘s skirt, pulling it up high enough so that it just barely stopped before showing her nether regions. “I think not. Everyone here came to see a show and I‘m obligated to provide for them.”

“I-I‘ll do anything you ask... just please... don‘t show that place to them... please.”

“Hmm...” Kurome hummed as she pursed her lips in thought. “Nope!” she said cheerily with a smile and in one swift motion yanked Chelsea’s skirt down to the floor, exposing her pussy to the entire audience who cheered in response.

“NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” shouted Chelsea as she tried to re-position her legs to cover her shame. “DON’T LOOK!!!!”

Meanwhile Kurome was laughing and clapping. “This is perfect! Miss high and mighty assassin reduced to such a state! I can’t help but laugh!”

Chelsea turned her attention to Kurome and clicked her tongue. “How can you be so cruel?”

“Quite easily actually.” Kurome responded as she squatted down again and stared straight at Chelsea’s sopping wet slit. A small patch of auburn hair growing right above it. “Time to check again.” Kurome said as she used her fingers to part the folds of her labia once more and looked deep inside her sex. The walls moist with her juices as they flowed out of her. “Well, I guess you were telling the truth.” Kurome said in a surprised tone. “You really are a virgin.”

Chelsea ground her teeth partly in anger and partly in shame. “I’ll get you for this bitch.” she growled as tears streamed down her face.

“I don’t think so. Oh boys.” Kurome called to the side. Soon after two men in suits came out on stage and approached Chelsea. “Hold her legs up so the audience can get a better look.” she instructed.

“What?!” screeched Chelsea. 

The two men did as instructed and grabbed Chelsea’s legs. They spread them apart, bent at the knee and held them up, exposing Chelsea’s privates.

“NOOOOOO!!!” screamed Chelsea. Now the audience could see everything clearly. Her bush, her pussy, her anus, all of it. 

“What a wonderful performance.” Kurome clapped as she approached Chelsea again. “Now to show the audience your blooming flower!” Kurome said as she stood behind Chelsea and used her fingers to spread Chelsea’s pussy. Her insides now out in the open for everyone to view.

“DON’T LOOK!!” Chelsea pleaded to the audience, but her words fell flat as they ignored her.

“Tell me, how does it feel?” asked Kurome as she gently carressed Chelsea’s cheek with her free hand. “How does it feel to have your most prescious place shown for all the world to see? I bet it stings. But unfortunately for you, we have only just begun!” shouted Kurome as went around front of Chelsea. “Time for a little fun.” Kurome said as she stuck out two fingers. 

Chelsea immediately knew what was about to happen and braced herself for it. Kurome began tenderly massaging the area around Chelsea’s crotch, her fingers ever so often brushing over her lips. She grabbed hold of some of Chelsea’s pubic hair and gave it a light tug. Then she used her fingers to open and close Chelsea’s entrance. After enough teasing, Kurome slowly slid her two fingers into Chelsea’s hole. She kept pushing them deeper inside until she had just about reached the hymen, giving it a little poke, and then she pulled them out. She repeated the process, thrusting her fingers in and out of Chelsea’s pussy, her movements erratic and without rhythm just to torment her. However she was slowly but surely reaching her climax. Fluids pouring out of her and dripping onto the floor. She bent her fingers inside Chelsea’s pussy and began scraping at the walls, eliciting a moan from Chelsea. Then Kurome used her free hand to grab Chelsea’s nub. 

“Ah! My clit!” Chelsea shouted in surprise at the sudden action. 

Kurome began to rub, twist, and pull at the bundle of nerves as it swelled up in size. She rolled it between her fingers before giving it a pinch and pulling it outward.

“Such a perverted cunt you have. It’s reacting quite nicely to my touch.” Kurome said as the love nub throbbed in her fingers grasp.

“S-stop it...” Chelsea said weakly between moans.

“Sounds like you’re really enjoying it as well.”

Chelsea was moaning and breathing heavily as the whole ordeal continued. Then, Kurome leaned in and bit down on Chelsea’s clit. Chelsea became rigid at the action and flung her head back as Kurome ground her clit between her teeth.

That was the breaking point. “Gonna come!” shouted Chelsea. Her back arched as her orgasm flooded over her. Kurome backing off as Chelsea squirted her cum out of her pussy and all over the floor. Her body shaking in ecstasy and her sex still twitching and sensitive. Never in her life had she felt more humiliated as she did right then. She just came in front of an audience of people, and she was still at Kurome’s mercy.

“Now, what shall we do next?” asked Kurome as she licked her lips.


End file.
